


Collected Drabbles - Star Wars: Finn & Rey

by myrish_lace



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrish_lace/pseuds/myrish_lace
Summary: A place for me to store my Finn x Rey drabbles originally written for finnrey Fridays on tumblr. Will include short pieces and headcanons. I'm myrish-lace-love on tumblr if you want to say hi!





	1. Kylo was no match for her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Rey and Finn have another minute to talk during The Hug, and Finn tells Rey how proud he is if her.

Finn’s heart is pounding, and he keeps clasping Rey closer, still not convinced she’s real, though the warmth of her body floods through him and she’s strong and solid in his embrace. Han and Chewie are waiting, and they need to move, but he allows himself one minute more.

“How did you get away?”

“I can’t explain it. And you wouldn’t believe it. He - he tried to read my thoughts.” Rey goes quiet and Finn feels her jaw tighten against his shoulder. Kylo would have rummaged through her mind, arrogant, thinking he could take what he wanted. Finn knows Kylo’s quality, remembers watching villagers scream and clutch each other in terror as Kylo barked orders to burn the town to the ground.

Rey draws back, and Finn immediately misses the contact, the feel of her in his arms. Rey picks at the sleeve of his jacket. “I thought you’d look at me with pity.” He can see the fatigue behind her bright eyes. 

Finn shakes his head. He saw Rey fight in the streets on Jakku, recalls taking Rey’s hand as she led them to safety, bullets flying through the air. Kylo would have been no match for her. He risks brushing her hair from her forehead, and she leans into his touch. “You showed him who he was.”

“Yes. And it frightened him.” Rey gives him a small smile. “More than it frightened me. He saw some of who I was too but - not all. Not everything. Does that make sense?”

Even when subject to stormtrooper conditioning, Finn’s been able to hold tightly to a corner of his mind that belonged only to him, where he could preserve his thoughts. That small freedom was hard-won, and Finn’s relieved Rey didn’t forfeit that freedom herself.

“Yes. You know, Rey…you’re the bravest person I’ve ever met.” He grins at her and tugs her gently into another hug, because if he doesn’t she’s going to see him cry.

“You two. Escape now. Hug later.” Han’s tone is jocular, but Finn senses the urgency underneath. He reluctantly disentangles himself from Rey and drinks in the sight of her, safe and sound, as the elevator starts to move.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short drabble about Finn and Rey's first kiss.

Finn waits. He knows Rey’s the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with. He yearns to wake up next to her, to cook dinner with her, to get into little dumb fights they’ll laugh about five minutes later. His heart beats faster when Rey brushes her dark hair back from her forehead, or when she takes his hand shyly on their nightly walks. He loves how her eyes light up as she crimps two wires together on the Falcon, and another switchboard comes to life. It hurts him to see how she’s always a bit surprised at how much food’s put in front of her when they eat in the mess hall at the rebel base. He’s glad he’s coaxed her into taking extra rolls at dinner, managed to make enough jokes about it that she finally seems to feel comfortable tucking a few into her knapsack.

He’s even seen Rey glance at him a few times like she did when they first met, when she thought he was a Resistance fighter. Now, though, she knows him inside and out. She understands what he ran from, what he was trained to do, and the look she gives him these days isn’t based on lies. 

So when she reaches for him, it’s not how soft her lips are, or how he finally gets to cup her cheek that brings tears to his eyes, though each moment is seared into his memory. It’s the pressure of her hand at the back of his head, the way she sways towards him, because he knows she’s saying  _I choose this, I choose you_ , and all he can do is kiss her back, to tell her  _you had me from the start._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My take on the internal monologue Finn and Rey each have when they introduce themselves on the Millennium Falcon.

_I don't know your name._

Finn’s new name is a gift, a blessing, a breath of the humanity he’s always felt inside granted back to him. Poe Dameron helped him give birth to it in a rush of gunfire, explosions, and the wild free-fall of escape. That escape was quickly followed by another, as he raced towards the safety of a ship hand-in-hand with her – this strong and lithe and lovely woman before him now. She’s the first person who knows nothing of his identity as a stormtrooper. After the matter of Poe’s jacket was resolved, she gave him another gift – a new beginning. She looked at him with respect, and something more, something that has his insides fluttering even now with a mix of nervousness and excitement. He knows the admiration shining in her eyes is founded on quicksand. He’s not Resistance. He’s a former member of the forces that tried to knock the two of them out of the sky, the ones she just avoided with grace, fluidity and speed. So when she asks him for his name, with a trace of shyness, he skips quickly over  _Finn_ , despite how much it means to him.  He rushes on, to ask her what he can call her, the woman he’s already blissfully fallen for. 

_Finn. What’s yours?_

Rey’s name is tinged with sadness. She hears it reverberate in dreams of the family that left her behind. She jolts awake at night in tears, shedding water she can’t spare, mourning the loss of faces already fading from her memory. So she doesn’t offer her name freely on Jakku. Nor does she need to. She’s known as a scavenger, a trader, someone who can handle herself in a brawl, and that suits her fine. Now, though, she’s met and fought with this beautiful, open and honest man, a Resistance fighter who’s part of a broader world. He treats legends like Luke Skywalker as plain facts, and seems to have an unerring instinct to shield her from harm, even after she’s wrongfully run him down for stealing. He asks for her name in a way that’s almost tender, and she finds herself offering it up. Her answer comes out rusty and a little tentative, but she can’t keep a small smile from escaping her lips. The gesture is a risk, an opening, a form of vulnerability. But she doesn’t fear Finn. She trusts him. Here’s a man, she thinks, who deserves the privilege of knowing.

      _I’m Rey._


	4. Introvert/Extrovert - headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon musings on Rey's as an introvert, and Finn as an extrovert.

Rey’s grown used to silence. She swims in it as she scavenges. It’s her constant companion in the AT-AT. The first time she faces down Unkar Plutt, she looks at him directly, and says exactly nothing as he gives her far too little for her treasures.

Rey’s grown accustomed to solitude. Solitude’s a different beast, though it’s a close cousin to silence. Solitude is a fact of her existence. Silence is a plan, an ally, a weapon under the right circumstances. She has to live as she does - always on the edge of hunger, in a tough town. She’s not required to talk about it.

To me, this is why we spend a long time with Rey onscreen before she speaks, and when we do hear her speak, it’s in a foreign language. It’s also why she keeps her reasons for wanting to go back to Jakku to herself (“none of your business, that’s why”). It’s not that Rey is hostile - far from it. She’s just comfortable existing without words.

When Kylo Ren abducts Rey, and she escapes, she’s frightened, but focused. She’s crept around corners before, she thinks, as she eases past stormtroopers. She’s scaled walls on her own, and she holds the memory in her mind as she squeezes into cracks unseen. She’s back into the familiar pattern of _look, look again, then wait, then run_.

When she sees Finn and Han and Chewie her first reaction isn’t joy, it’s shock. She has to take a minute to process that others are here, and she’s dumbfounded. These people don’t owe her anything, and yet they’ve come back - because Finn couldn’t rest until they found her.

Finn’s grown up surrounded by people, but not able to speak his mind. The minute he breaks away from the stormtrooper role, he feeds off the energy of others, revels in it. This is why the first exchange between Poe and Finn is so powerful. Finn’s ready to jump, ready to trust, even ready to help a complete stranger. He forms an instant bond with Poe, enough that he feels Poe’s “death” as a profound loss. Finn talks to _everybody_ \- to Rey, to BB-8, to Han, to Poe, to Maz. He’s eager to be part of a team, part of something bigger than himself.

He’s also, frankly, in love with Rey. She’s his lodestone, his north star, and he’d do anything to get her back once she’s gone. Lie to a roomful of resistance fighters? Check. Pretty much wing it when he gets to the base? Check. Pull a gun on his former commander? Check. He’s worried about what’s happened to her, wants to make sure she’s safe, and knows she’s loved, as soon as he sees her. She steps into his arms quietly, and he holds her tight like he never wants to lose her again.


	5. The cost of green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn is "space royalty" - a prince - and Rey grew up on Jakku. They meet and fall in love and go back to Finn's home planet. Finn buys Rey a roomful of green plants, and Rey sees them for the first time.

Her stomach dropped when she walked in the room. Finn had filled it with plants. Tall, skinny ones with thin green leaves in blue ceramic pots. Trailing vines in wire baskets. Elegant white and yellow flowers everywhere she looked.  

It was beautiful. Breathtaking. It took her a moment to realize she was crying.

They'd moved in together a month ago. Finn was full of boyish enthusiasm, ready to make their villa a home. She'd had to watch what she said when they shopped - she'd exclaimed over an expensive toolkit in a store window and there it was, shiny and red, on the counter next day.

She'd never quite gotten used to that. To the easy spending, to the way Finn didn't know exactly how much change he had in his wallet. She'd worn a small hole in her trousers rubbing the ridges of her only two coins together in her back pocket, before she met Finn and stepped into a new life.

She couldn't fathom what this must have cost, this large swath of green Finn had conjured up for her.  _He means well_ , she reminded herself, as she choked back a sob.

She smelled dark, fresh earth and sweet fragrance in the humid air, and the walls started to close in around her.

 _Too much_ , she thought,  _too much_ , squeezing her eyes shut. When she opened them, she saw baking sand and waves of heat on Jakku's horizon. Her canteen was empty and her rations were low and there was nothing, nothing nothing left for water. She'd seen plants pulverized by the sun in a matter of minutes, withering, shrinking and dying, their leaves turning brown and dry around the edges. Dehydration. Desiccation. It happened fast on Jakku, so fast people knew not to ask after pets that had been panting next to their owners in the market the day before. 

When Finn found her, she was rocking back and forth on the floor in the middle of the room, arms crossed, crying and lost.

"Rey, Rey's what wrong? Are you all right?"  He knelt beside her, his brown eyes full of worry. "I thought - I thought you'd like them, Rey. When we visited the gardens last week you said you'd never seen so much green in the whole galaxy, remember?" Finn put an arm around her and the warmth of his smile made her lean into him.

"I can't," she said, and stopped.

"Can't what, sweetheart? What's wrong?"

"I can't make enough, I can't find enough, they need too much, all that water, just to keep them alive, Finn!"

Finn held her tighter, tucking her head under his chin. Rey knew she was being ridiculous. This planet had rivers, and oceans, and streams. Each sink had a hot and cold water tap that she'd marveled at, to Finn's delight. There was no shortage. Rey knew that - she wasn't dense. She just couldn't feel it.

Finn tilted her chin so he could look at her. "Rey. How can I help you? Tell me. Please." This was why she loved him. He was different from the rest of his royal family. They would have waved her off and told her not to worry, they could hire someone to take care of the plants, she should just enjoy them, and why couldn't she be thankful for once?

Finn understood that there were parts of Rey's past he'd never fully grasp, but that were still raw and real to her. And he was patient. He waited for her to make the next move. She took a deep breath and squeezed his hand. 

"We need to start with one, just one, so I know I can make it thrive." She reached out tentatively and touched the new tendril of a small vine.

"That  _we_  can make it thrive," Finn said, kissing the top of her hair. "I'll find good homes for the rest of them."

Rey felt some of the tension ebb from her. Just one. She - they - could manage just one, together, and maybe more after that. "Thank you, Finn. For everything." She patted the stem of the plant gingerly, and twined her fingers with his. 


	6. Speak softly and carry a big stick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon about how Finn and Rey take different approaches to handling a bad part of town.

Even though Finn’s a soldier, Rey’s much better at handling bad parts of town than Finn is.

Rey knows Finn’s strong, and smart. He has a huge heart. But he’s not invincible.

So Rey has to show him how to walk lightly. How to carry a staff in a way that says “just stay out of my way” rather than “fight me.” Rey teaches him to check around corners without being obvious. How to keep valuables hidden away in pockets. It drives her crazy when he pulls money out without thinking.

She gets frustrated when Finn kneels down to help a skinny kid begging on the corner. Finn has a huge smile on his face, and the coins are in plain view of the streetlights. The boy looks embarrassed as he snatches them with grubby hands.

“He was only scared, is all," Finn murmurs. Rey gives him a side-long glance. “Yeah. He was afraid you were both going to get robbed.” She relents when she sees face fall. She takes his hand. “Just…stay close, okay? I’ll look out for both of us.”


	7. Chapter 7

My list of what will always be finnrey canon.

  * Finn and Rey will always fly the Falcon together, moving in sync like dancers before they even know each other’s names.  

  * Rey will always be the very first person Finn trusted with his whole story. His whole secret.  

  * Finn will always brave a Death Star that trapped him like a prison, just to get Rey to safety.  

  * Finn and Rey will always fight Kylo alone, shielding the other from harm, taking turns with the same lightsaber to protect each other’s lives.  

  * Rey will always walk into Finn’s arms, speechless, overcome that someone came back for her, someone who looks at her as if she’s the sun itself.  





	8. Take my hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short little meetcute written for Finnrey Fridays :)

Rey whirled around and snapped, “I told you not to follow me!”

The young man behind her held up his hands. “Okay, absolutely, sorry, my mistake, just…I wasn’t actually following you, I only walk this way to class because the quad’s really pretty with the green grass and the flowers and it helps relax me before I head to that godawful organic chemistry class with Professor Krennic and  I’ll stop babbling, now, I swear, I didn’t mean anything by it.”

Rey sighed. She’d made a big mistake. This wasn’t the creepy guy in the black trench coat who’d skulked after her each time she left her mechanical engineering class. The one who’d tried to grab her hand twice. Told her they were destined to be together, or some such nonsense.

She thought the well-aimed kick in the shins would be enough to deter him. Especially given how he’d limped away.

Turns out she was right.

In fact, this boy seemed…sweet. And flustered. The sort of guy who really would regret startling a girl on her way to class. It didn’t hurt that we was handsome, either, though she told herself she didn’t pay attention to such things. 

Rey shrugged her backpack higher on her shoulders. She got strange looks for it sometimes, but it was practical, and helped her carry her gear. End of story.

“I like your bag,” he blurted, “and my name’s Finn, and I’ll be leaving now.” He was sweating in the sun.

Rey couldn’t suppress a smile. “Isn’t organic chemistry in Thomas hall? Up this way?”

Finn gave her a shrug. “I’ll go around.”

“Finn. It’s like a mile any other way. And I’m Rey,” she added.

“Rey,” Finn said, and she liked how it sounded when he said it. Students were streaming by them on the crowded sidewalk. It was almost 9 am, and the bell tower would ring out any minute.

 “We could…walk together,” she murmured. She didn’t do this often. She rarely put herself in someone else’s path on purpose. But Finn, who’d been ready to - literally - go out of his way to make her feel comfortable, seemed worth the chance.

“One rule though.” 

“You name it.” Finn couldn’t seem to believe his good fortune. 

“Don’t try to hold my hand or anything.” She raised an eyebrow at him.“I’m liable to kick you if you do.” 

Finn grinned. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

*** 

Three months later, Rey and Finn were strolling up to Thomas hall together, hand in hand. Rey was laughing at Finn’s impression of Professor Kanata. Finn had been true to his word, Rey thought. He hadn’t tried to hold her hand. She’d slipped her hand in his, shyly, on this same path, two months ago. Neither of them had looked back since.


End file.
